The present disclosure relates to a method and a printing device for increasing the print quality of a printing device, in particular an inkjet printing device having a duplexer.
Inkjet printing device may be used for printing to recording media, for example paper. For this, one or more nozzles may be used in order to fire ink droplets onto the recording medium, and in order to thus generate a desired print image on the recording medium. The print quality of the inkjet printing device may thereby be negatively affected by an undulation of the recording medium to be printed to.
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.